He's The Reason
by jadajmk
Summary: A songfic to 'Teardrops On My Guitar' by Taylor Swift. If you want a sad ending then just read up to chapter 1 and for happy ending read all of it
1. Chapter 1

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

"Hey Tenten." Said the voice of the man I'm in love with.

"Hey Neji. You called me last night and said you wanted to talk to me about something important." I wonder what he wanted to tell me.

"Yeah, I meet this girl her name is Hitomi, I think she is perfect. I asked her to be my girlfriend 4 weeks ago and she said yes. Isn't that great. I wanted to wait and tell, so it could be a surprise." When those words left his mouth I wanted to cry, but I had to fake a smile so he wouldn't see how upset I am .

"That is so totally great."

"You don't look so good Tenten, you look almost sad." He souned really concerned.

"OH, I'm happy, it's just that I haven't eaten really anything in 2 days or so. You know really bust with everything and I guess that's causing the major headach I have. When I'm in a lot of pain it makes me want to cry." I lied and even faked like I was about to fall over, but cought myself to make it more believeabel.

It really wasn't a lie, cause I really haven't eaten in a few days and I was in pain, jus about something else. I don't have an eating disorder or anything I've just been really busy.

"You really should be more careful and eat more. You should meet me after school at Pizza Palace."

"Okay" I said and watched him walk off and meet up with Hitomi.

_I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without_

Hitomi is beauty queen material, with her flawless skin, shiny black hair, a thin body, and beautiful green eyes. She was head cheerleader something I wanted to be, but since they thought I wouldn't be able to fully devote to the cheer squad, with my bust schedule, I was made co-captian.

She had everything that I wanted, the killer body. Mine was just not what I wanted, sure people told me I had a nice figure, but it couldn't compare to Hitomi. Her hair was way more healthier than mine and I had a few bumps on my face that I had to cover-up, while she had naturally flawless skin. She was way more attractive than I am. More importantly she had Neji and I didn't.

_Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me_

I meet up with Neji before lunch and he told me this really funny thing that happened in the boy's restroom. When he talks to me I feel like we're the only people in the room.

_He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night_

"Tenten how do you know when your in love, cause I think I'm in love with Hitomi. I finally found the right girl." (My word) why does he have to love her, why can't it be me he's in love with.

"When that person's all you think about, even at night. When you would do anything for that person. When you always want to be with that person. It's kinda hard to explain." That really describes how I feel about Neji.

"I think I might be in love with her, but I'm not for sure." I said "I have to meet up with Ino and Temari, were going to practice our gymnastics skills in the gym. Tell Hinata and Sakura that I said hi and if you see kin and Tayuya tell them hi too."

"Aren't you going to eat lunch."

"Yaeh, we're going to stop about 15 minutes before the bell rings to eat lunch, so we'll have 45 minutes to practice. Bye." I said and walked away.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

"hey Tenten what's wrong?" asked Ino when I walked in the gym looking depressed

"Do I need to kick someone's ass for you." Said Temari, that made me want to laugh., witch I did.

"Nothing I'm just not feeling that well." I lied

"Well, lets cancel practice and hang out." Said Temari

So we hung out until the bell rung and I went to all my classes and it was finally the end of the day

_Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

When I was getting all my school crap and getting ready to go home and sulk in my misery.

"Are we still on for Pizza Palace after school." Said Hyuga Neji. I almost forgot about that.

"Yeah, I'll be there at 5:00, kay."

"Let me walk you to your car." So we were off. When he walked near me I noticed how perfect he looked and it almost made me stop breathing. I wish I were that perfected.

5:00

When I got to Pizza Palace I saw Hitomi and Neji at the coner table all snuggled together and kissing each other, well more like she was kissing him, but he looked like he was enjoying it. I don't think I could just sit there and watch them and not look sad or far away.

So I went outside to my car before they noticed and called Neji.

"hello"

"Hi Neji. I don't think I can make it I'm not feeling very well. Maybe we could hang out some other time." I hung up before he could say anything else.

_She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause_

I hope those two are happy with each other.

I hope she knows how luck she is to be able to look in those lovely lavender eyes, hold him tight I'm a loving way. Hope she know that she has a great boyfriend.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

I wanted to cry so badly. I wish I could get over him and move on.__

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

So I drove home feeling extremely lonely for some reason.

When I got home I ran up to my room and cried. It hurt so much to know that the person your in love with is in love with someone else .

I looked over at the photo of Me and Neji from last year at a local carnival. The picture that always made me laugh made me want to cry, so I got up and threw it at the wall really hard and watched the glass schatter everywhere. Since the frame was made out of something hard it made this really loud bang, I didn't know picture frames could made noises that loud.

"Tenten, what the hellllll was that noise." I hate it when my big brother screams things to me from the bottom of the stairs. Mother really should get on him about that.

"Nothing Yuko, so don't worry." I yelled back at him.

I was really tired, I need some sleep so badly.

_'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do_

He's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into  
Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see

When I got to school I saw Neji at his locker.

"Hay Neji"

"Hi, Tenten."

"Fine"

"I wanted you to help me pick out a gift for Hitomi after school. You don't have to, I don't even know why she wants us to exchange gifts"

"Yeah, I'd love to." I said with a fake smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Neji, you said you wanted me to meet you here." We were sitting under a Cherry Blossom tree at Konoha Central Park.

"Yeah, it's about Hitomi and Me." Said Neji. For the past 3 month they have been dating, they've had their ups and downs. Broken up a few times, but other than that they've been in love, at least that's what Hitomi says.

Of course I've been really upset about their relationship, but I'm pretty good at hiding it. Plus I still get to hang out with Neji.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Hitomi thinks that we shouldn't hang out anymore." Said Neji. "She thinks that me hanging out with you has caused our relationship problems."

I can't believe that I can't hang out with Neji anymore, that so sucks.

'Oh, I understand. Your in love with her so you would do anything to be with her, it's okay I don't mind." I felt tears burning my eye's

"That's why I dumped her, I couldn't lose my best friend over a relationship that most likely wouldn't work out. Plus he is cheating on me with some other guy and while is was with her I realized how much you mean to me Tenten. I think I might be in love with you." Aid Neji in almost a hushed tone.

"I didn't kn-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Neji kissed me.

"You like me in that way right, Tenten?"

"Of course, Neji."

I guess I finally got the man or boy or minor, whatever you want to call a sixteen year old Neji, of my dreams. 


End file.
